You're Worth More Than Gold
by MariahLuvsAlecPetrov
Summary: Ally is a new student attending Miami High School. She is a natural born singer. And when she meets Austin Moon they instantly but heads. But Austin doesn't want to but heads with her. He just wants her. But when Ally becomes Austin's partner will she allow him inside the life that she doesn't let anyone see. And have romantic chemistry with him. Or is in just not mean't to be?
1. Prologue

You're Worth More Than Gold

Welcome Readers. This is my new series called You're Worth More Than Gold.  
Sit back cause this is gonna be a long story with jumps and bumps and surprising twists. So I hope you enjoy and Please review(:  
Thank you,  
Mariah xxx

Prolouge

"Can I kiss you?" Austin tucks a stand of hair behind her ears. Ally smiles. "I don't know. Do you want too" Austin nods with enthusiasum.  
"Yes. So so bad."

Ally grabs his shirt. And whispers to him. "Well do it. Cause I'm here waiting." Austin smiles and grabs Ally's waist and brings her as close as possible and kisses her. 


	2. Jackasses & New Friends

Chapter 1:

Jackasses & New Friends

**Welcome to the First Chapter Guys xD**

**Thank you for reading. **

**I hope you like it. I do not own Austin and Ally. Nor do I**

**own any songs I use in this. Please enjoy.**

**Rated M for Smut and Lemons in later chapters :D**

Ally walks into her new school as confident as she can be in a new school. But she was pulling it off nicely. She had all the guy's attention and all the sirl's envious

glares. She walked to her locker and noticed that it was next to the football team's hangout. She couldn't help but hear their conversations.

Austin's POV

"Well, well, well, looks like we got a new girl here." Dallas was the type to always make snag comments like that. But at this moment he was right. But at this moment

he was right. Austin couldn't help but stare at her perfect body. The way her white tight skirt shows off her sexy legs and her off the shoulder shirt gave her waist the

perfect figure. But he regonized that body. She looked so familiar. "DIBS!" Austin raises his hand in clam of the new girl. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa Dude. No. Just cause you

are our captian doesn't mean you get every girl. Besides you got the eyes of none other than Cassidy on you." Austin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Nahh dude. She

isn't my type. But her. She is my type. But she looks so familiar. I've seen her before. I know I have." Austin scratches the back of his head. "I swear I know her...Damn!

I know I know her." Dallas smiles. "Well here's your chance dude. She's at her locker go talk to her." Austin smirks at Dallas. "Sure why not."

Ally's POV

"Sure why not." She heard the blondie say. He looked so familiar, like she had seen him before. But she was about to find out if she really did know him. "Hi. You must

be new here. I'm Austin. Austin Moon and you are?" I laughed at the thought that he actually was thinking he had a chance. "Not interested." Then it hit me. Austin Moon.

He was the guy who embarassed me in front of alot of people at the beach this summer. "Wait. Austin Moon. You are the guy who embarassed me infront of like 200

people at the beach. I dumped a drink on you and tried to apologize and help you and you said I was trying to turn you on and that I was flirting." I could tell he knew

what I was saying after I said that. "Oh my...you..your...Look I am so sorry about that. What I said was stupid and I was a jackass I-" "Yeah it was a jackass move of

you. I tried to help you. And you made it seem like I was hitting on you and you weren't interested. Well guess what...Neither am I" I slammed my locker door closed and

started to walk away when her grabbed my arm. "Whoa hey. I'm sorry. I just came over here to try and get to know you." I laughed. "Well I know you already. I don't

wanna know anymore." I ripped my arm out of his grip and walked away.

No One's POV

Ally walks into the bathroom to re-apply her makeup. Another girl walks in to do the same thing. Ally searches through her bag for her mascara. "Damn it! I left my

mascara." The other girl laughs. "Here use mine." She hands Ally the mascara. "Thanks." Trish smiles at her. "I'm Trish Del A Rosa bye the way." Ally uses the mascara.

"I'm Allison Dawson. but people call me Ally." Ally hands her the mascara. "Your new right? Where are you from?" "Well originally I was from Flordia. But my dad's

job moved so we moved." Trish grabs her purse. "Cool. Well hey. Since your new do you wanna eat with us? I can show you around." Ally laughs. "Yeah that would be

great. They grab their stuff and walk out of the bathroom. Ally bumps into Austin. His face immediatly lightens up. "Ally! Hey." Ally roles her eyes. "Can I help you?"

She crosses her arms.

"Can we please just start over? I know we got off on the wrong foot. But I really wanna get to know you." Ally begins to say something when she is cut off by a annoying

high-pitched voice. "AUSSTTYY! Babe? Lunch?" She crosser her arms and looks Ally with disgust. "Who is this?" Austin sighs. "Cassidy this is Ally. Ally this is my

friend Cassidy." Cassidy looks me up and down. "He means girlfriend." Austin snorts. "No I don't" Cassidy grabs his arm. Austin struggles out of her grip. "Ohh Yeah. I

know who you are. Your Ally Dawson, the girl who dumped a drink on him and flirting and tried getting laid." Ally rolls her eyes. "I was not doing any of that.. You

know what. Have fun with him. I'm going to lunch." Ally and Trish walk to lunch. "ALLY WAIT!" Austin tries to go after her but Cassidy pulls him back.

"Austtyy. What's wrong? You seem upset." Austin pushes Cassidy away. "Look Cassidy. You are a great girl and all. but you aren't my type. I'm sorry"

Cassidy starts to cry. "But Austin. We had a connection." Austin shakes his head. "No we didn't. I'm sorry Cass." He walks away. Cassidy stomps her feet. "That brunette

bitch is taking my Austtyy!" Tiffany looks a Cassidy. "Well actually he's not yours. He dumped you." Cassidy glares at her. "Shut up Tiffany. You are so stupid."

Cassidy turns to Ally walking outside. "Time for damage control." They walk outside.

-Lunch-

"What's the deal with her Trish?" Trish and her sit down. "Cassidy is Queen Bee at this school. Gets everything she wants. She is the prettiest and richest girl here."

"Awwhhh. Thank you Trish. But you can butter me up." Ally and Trish turn around to find Cassidy and her bitches behind them. Ally stands up. Cassidy crosses her arms

and gets up in Ally's face. "So you think you can just walk in and take everything you want?" Ally rolls her eyes. "Look Cassidy-"

"NO YOU LOOK! Austin Moon is mine. Not yours. And don't you dare roll your eyes at me ever again. Your in my school now bitch. And I'm Queen Bee here. So keep

your ugly, grimmy hands to yourself. if you couldn't take a hit at the beach. He doesn't like you. No one does. You are lucky I'm letting you stay at my school." Ally gets

up closer to Cassidy. "If you would get you head out of your ass you would realize that I have no feeling for Austin at all. And don't you tell me what to do. I'm here to go

to school. Not to please you spoiled ass. Your a bitch. Maybe that's why Austin ditched you. I know it would be for me. So why don't you o do what you do best. Fuck

every guy. Get pregnant. And have no life. Ohh look. You got the first one and the last one done." Her barbies laugh. Cassidy glares at them. "So fuck you. Fuck your

little barbies and your lameass boyfriend." Cassidy starts to go to slap her. But Ally stops her hand. "Touch me and I swear I will rip your french manicured hand off."

Cassidy glares at Ally before walking away. Ally turns and takes a deep breath and sits down. "That was fantastic Ally. I loved it." Ally laughs. "Thanks"

A guy with no sense of style walks over to our table. Trish gets up and kisses him. "Hi Dezzy" Dez looks at me. "Who's this?" Trish smiles. "This is Ally Dawson. The

new student." Ally waves. "Hi." Dez smiles. "Hey I'm Dez. I saw that arguement between you and Cassidy. I loved that almost as much as I love picked a

good friend" Ally laughs at his weirdness. "Thanks" They sit down. Trish hugs Ally. "This is gonna be a great friendship"


	3. Apologies & Nerves

**Hey Guys,**

**Mariah here. Sorry it took so long with this chapter. Christmas was a hassle. Christmas shopping all the time. But here's chapter 2 enjoy(:**

Chapter 2: More Apologies & Nerves

Ally's POV

Ally said goodbye to her new found friends and walked to her locker to get her things for her next class. She grabbed her books and that is when Austin walked up to her. She moaned and pretended he wasn't there.

"Ally can we please just...talk?" She continued to ignore him. "Ally come on please." She slammed her locker shut and looked at Austin.

"Look I almost got into a bitch fight with your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" She continued to talk.

"I'm not in the mood to get into one with her. Just leave me alone and go hang out with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He seemed to get more tensed.

She glared at him and continued. "She seems like the perfect one. And it's obvious you two belong. Best Girlfriend Ever. Right?"

"SHE'S IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ally took a deep breath.

"Just leave me alone." That's when I could feel the tension, because there was one of his friends, Dallas beside me."

"Austin. Man, leave the girl alone. She's not interested." I looked at Dallas with confusion. "Shut up Dallas. You don't need to be in this. It's between me and Ally." Dallas gave Austin a smirk and put his hand up against my locker door to prop himself up. "And she obviously doesn't want to be in this..." He looks at me and smiles. "Hi. I'm Dallas" he takes my hand and kisses it. "And you are?" I was about to answer when Austin got in between us. "Don't even Dallas. She's not in the mood"

"Dude you struck out. I was just taking my turn."

"Dallas I-"

I had had enough. And the bell had rang 10 minutes ago. "OK! STOP!...Dallas thank you for being so nice but...I'm not interested." I turn to Austin. "Austin, please just leave me alone." I shove through them and walk to class.

-Austin's POV-

I watched her walk away. "Dude!" I was brought back to reality by Dallas's punch to the arm.

"What the heck I was on a roll!"

I turned to him very pissed off. "Look. You need to back off ok? She doesn't need some arrogant jackass like you to break her heart. You are a player. And Ally doesn't deserve that." Dallas shoved me and looked at me shocked by what I had said. "And you know what she needs best? Dude remember who she hates and why? She needs me not you. I can treat her way better than you did over the summer." With that he turned around and walked away. I was so unbelievably pissed as I walked to class. I walked into class and got the exact words I knew where coming for me. "Late. As always." I shook my head. "Sorry Mr. Hayes" He shook his head. "Take a seat next to Ms. Dawson, Mr Moon." Ally I turned and our eyes met at the same time.

She's in music class? Oh god. This was gonna be quite the year.

-Ally's POV-

As soon as Mr Hayes said "Mr Moon", I tensed up. No not him. Are eyes met and that is when my fears were confirmed what a great year this would be.

He made his way to my table and I could tell I was in for another apologies. But I wasn't up for it.

"Ally I-" I stopped him.

"NO! The less we talk the easier this year will be." He huffed and took a seat. But before I could enjoy the quiet a piece of paper came my way.

(Ally=italics, Austin=bold)

**Ally please I **

**I'm sorry I did **

**Look, what I did this summer was a jerk move**

**I am sorry, and I'm sorry I got you and Cassidy into it, **

**but please Ally. Forgive me.**

I read it and quickly wrote something down, gave it to him and looked back to

the teacher,

_I SAID NO TALKING!_

He didn't take long before he sent the paper back to me.

**This isn't talking**

**When you talk you use voices**

**We are simply putting words on paper and going**

**back and forth between each other.**

I was getting really frustrated.

_What do you want from me Austin?_

I gave him the paper and her spent what seemed like a decade on it.

Not that I cared or anything. Then he gave it to me.

**For you to forgive me and us start over**

**Ally Dawson. I never gave so much of my time in any girl**

**like you. I really want you to forgive me and us get to know each other.**

**Your different.**

**Please.**

I was shocked. He honestly wanted me to forgive me.

_Why? Why me, why am I so important?_

He looked at me after he read that like I was crazy.

**What kind of question is that?**

**Ughhh! Ally, Your different. We have a connection. All I want**

**is to get to know you. Become friends.**

I had to admit that I was kind of hurt that, that was all he wanted. But he was sorry,

and desperate. How could I keep saying no?

_Fine, But don't screw this up!_

After he read it he hugged me.

"Thank you Ally. So much". I stood up and wiggled out of his hug.

"Austin! Kid. Gosh."

"Ahh the new student. Ms. Dawson thank you for volunteering." I looked at Mr. Hayes like he was crazy. "What?" He smiled at me. "Come sing for us." NO! Heck no. Was he crazy?

"No. Mr Hayes. I- I can't." Mr Hayes looked at his class. "She volunteered. Right class?" I looked at everyone as they nodded. Then I looked down at Austin.

"You did volunteer Ally." I glared at him and smacked his arm. "Thank you Mr. Moon." Mr Hayes put his hands in the direction of the stage. "Ms. Dawson?" I reluctantly walked up to the stage.

I sat at the piano and started to play.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  


I look at Austin who is memorized. He stands up and walks to the front.

I smile at him.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

I look away then look back at him smiling.__

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

He walks up to me next to the piano.

I start to get nervous but brush it off and keep playing.__

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

_Mmmmmm,_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Oooooooooh_

Austin smiled at me as I play the last chord. I see Mr Hayes clapping.

"That was beautiful Ally. Truly magnificent." I smile at him and then look at Austin. "That was incredible." I smile and blushed. I got up and we walked off stage back to our seats.

"Well class. I don't know about you guys but I think we should put the two best singers together for the end of the year project." I looked at Mr. Hayes. "What end of the year project?" Mr. Hayes looks at me and smiles. "Well the end of the year project is where you preform 2 songs ashed up together at the Music Gala at the end of the year. In front of the whole school and parents." I suddenly get nervous. I barely could preform then let alone in front of the school and parents. "I..huhh..." I looked at Austin. "In front of the whole school?" Austin smiles. "Yeah. But don't worry you can do it. We got time to work on it. We got this." He hugs me to make me feel better.

"So? Austin? Ally? Are you up for it?" Mr. Hayes looked at us eagerly waiting for our answer. I look at Austin. "What do you think Als" I don't know why but the nickname he just called me mad me just fall paddy in his hands. I couldn't say no. I nod and look at Mr Hayes. "Yes!" Mr Hayes does a little victory dance as the bell rings. I gather my things and me and Austin walk to the door.

"Did you really like my song?." He nods. "Yes. Did you write that?"

"Yeah. It wasn't anything big but-"

He stops me. "No. It was it was incredible. I didn't know you knew how to sing."

"Yeah it's my thing. Do you?"

"Yeah. Nothing much though." I laugh.

"Austin, it must be if your the best singer in the class." He smiles at me. I start to walk away when he grabs my arm. "Hey Als, be thinking of songs for the project. I'm excited to work with you. Talk to you later?" He looked at me like he was hanging off a cliff waiting for me to help him up. I smile. "Of course. We go our separate ways. I walk to my locker when I get pulled into a closet...

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but I need y'all to keep coming back. That song Ally sang and "wrote" is not mine or Ally's. It's called Only Hope by Mandy Moore. It's from my favorite movie and BOOK! Walk to Remember (: Hope you enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter posted soon.**

**XOXO**


	4. Songs & Feelings

**Hey Guys.**

**Ok so yep. It's Mariah here. I know y'all must be super mad at me for taking long. But everyone in my family caught the flu. EVEN ME!. Ughhh not fun at all. But just for you guys I made this one extra long.(: And a surprise song inside. I don't own the song. It's from Austin & Ally and I had to put it in. Cause I watched the episode and it had the song in it. I have been super obsessed since then with it. So enough talking.. Here's the chapter. (: Enjoy.**

**XOXO**

**Mariah(:**

Chapter 3: Songs & Feelings

"What the?" **(A/N: Still Ally's POV) **I get pulled into a closet. The lights turn on. Dallas is smiling at me. "Dallas? Whoa. What is going on?" Dallas racked his hand through his hair. "Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to say...Hi" I looked at him weird. "And you couldn't say that in a hall. Not a closet?" He shakes his head and paces back and forth. "No. I...Ally...I really like you and...I...wi-will y-you...go out with me?" I was shocked. I couldn't believe Dallas, one of the popular football guys, was asking me out. "Dallas we hardly know each other."

"Yeah but I know that your pretty, smart, and sweet. And my type." I was obviously flattered, but couldn't say yes. Dallas wasn't my type. I didn't see myself much with him.

"Dallas, I am flattered, but; I can't jump into anything. It's a new school, new place. But thank you." Dallas gave me a forced smile. "It's cool...we'll I better go...Class and stuff." I smile. "Bye. Dallas."

-Austin's POV-

I was amazed by Ally's talent. I don't know what's going on but, there were feelings there. I could feel them. As I was going to class, I saw Dallas walking. I wanted to fix things. I mean yeah he was a jack ass sometimes but, he was still my friend and he looked upset.

"Dallas. Hey man! I'm sorry about today." Dallas looked up at me. "No man uhhh...it's cool. I'm sorry too." He still looked upset. "Dude what's wrong?" Dallas looked up at me and gave me a hard smile.

"Nothing...I uhhh...asked Ally out...and she rejected me. Like gave me the whole it's not you it's me thing." I was kinda mad he asked her out but, happy she said no. I felt bad for him though. "Oh. Dude I'm sorry." He shook his head like it was nothing. "Nahh dude. She's yours. She seems like she already is." Did he basically say he thinks she likes me? "Really you think?" Dallas nods. "Yeah, she likes you. And you do too." I tried denying it but, I couldn't. Dallas saw right through me. "Yeah. I mean I guess. A little. It's just something about her man. She's independent and different." Dallas punches me in the arm. "Then go for it Austin. I shouldn't have gotten in the way. Ask her out."

"I don't know man. I think I need to wait until I get a feeling I won't get rejected." Dallas threw his arm over my shoulder. "Well you better do it soon. Ally Dawson is hot. And there are guys here that would be stupid not to go for her."

-No One's POV-

Ally grabbed her things and headed out to her car. Then she heard her name being called and the voice sounded all to familiar.

"ALLY! Hey wait up." She turned around and smiled. "Hey. What's up?" Ally hugged Austin who was out of breath. "Ohh nothing. Hey! Where are you heading?" She pointed to her car. "Work. Why?"

Austin flipped his hair out of the way. "I uhh...wanted to see if you wanted to hang." Ally blushes. "You know your the second boy to ask me out." Austin laughed "Yeah I heard about Dallas." Ally nodded. "Yeah..Well my shift ends a 6. What did you have in mind?" Austin smiles in triumph. "Well if you want to. We can go to my house and watch a movie and order in. My parents are out of town tonight." Ally blushes hard. "Sounds great. I work at Sonic Boom if you wanna meet there."

"Ahhhh! You work at a music store. No wonder you why you sound so professional. Yeah I'll meet you there." Austin walks Ally to her car. Ally smiles. "Great!" Austin opens Ally's car door. She smiles and climbs in. "Thanks...see you later?"

"See you later"

-Austin's POV-

I ran by and got movies for me and Ally, then raced to clean my house. I was excited. I had everything set up movies, my guitar, my piano and ordered pizza all within 15 minutes to spare before I needed to meet Ally. I rechecked everything fixed myself up and got in the car and went to meet Ally.

-Sonic Boom-

I walked in and saw Ally looking beautiful in her skirt with a off the shoulder hot pink skirt and her hair in a ponytail.**(1) **"Ally! You look ummm..." She giggled. "As I do everyday?" I smiled. "Yes but you look beautiful" She blushed. "Thanks. Ready?" I smiled. "Beyond ready." They walked out to Austin's car.

-No One's POV-

Austin parks his car and races over to open the car door for Ally. "Awwhh Thank you,."

"No problem." Austin guided Ally into his house. "Wow. You sure did set up didn't you?" Austin starts to get nervous. "Too much?" Ally shakes her head. "No. No. It's great." She sits down. He sits next to her. "Soo..There is something that I really need to ask you." She turns to Austin. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you sing?" She laughed.

"Well Austin. I didn't really have time. We made up like 3 seconds before I was volunteered to sing. WITH YOUR HELP! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She slaps Austin's arm. "Owww!..Hey! I was trying to help." She rolls her eyes.

"Well if it's any consolation Als. You did really good. The song was beautiful." She blushed at her nickname. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh! Must be the pizza."

Ally looked over to Austin who was getting up to get the door.

"You ordered pizza?" Austin rolls his eyes. "Pshhftt! Of course!" He opens the door to see Dallas standing there."

"Austin! Hey man. I came over to hang out. How did the Ally thing go. Did you get better luck than me?" Austin tries to shut up Dallas. Dallas sees Ally sitting on the couch hurt. "Ohh..You have company." Ally gets up. "Yeah he does. But not anymore." She tries to leave but Austin moves in her path. "You really know how to make a girl feel special Austin. I can't believe I was so foolish." She pushes past Austin and Dallas, but Austin runs after her and grabs her waist. "Wait Ally. It's no where near what you think it was."

Ally laughs. "Wow! So adding nowhere and near make what your saying better? You and Dallas agreed on who I could have. Like a horse you put bets on! Why was I so stupid to give you a second chance?" Austin grabs Ally's hands.

"Because we can relate to each other and we have things in common."

She takes her hands away from Austin's. "So when did you realize that stuff before or after you and Dallas agreed you could have me?"

"After." Ally smiles sarcastically at what Austin says but Austin is quick to respond. "But I don't see how that matters!"

"It matters because I was actually starting to fall for you...Yeah I was starting to like you. But another stupid mistake made by Ally Dawson. Just like every other time spent with you." Austin gets taken back by what she says. With that Ally turns around and walks away. "Ally! Come on!"

Dallas comes up behind him and pats him on the back. "Looks like we both struck out." Austin turns around to Dallas. "Go home Dallas." Austin turns and starts to walk back inside. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa. Why are you mad at me. I didn't do anything." "Yes you did. You screwed everything up."

"Hey! I had no idea Ally was at your house." Dallas comes up to Austin. "Yeah. But a warning would have been nice. Now everything is screwed for me and Ally. And I have to find a way to fix it! So go fucking home!" The pizza guy comes up to them. "Umm...order for Austin Moon?" Austin gives him money, takes the pizza, goes inside and slams the door.

-Next Day-

Ally walks into school to find Austin standing at her locker. She sighs and walks the other direction. Austin sees Ally and runs after her. "Ally! Wait!" Austin chases after her but, Ally keeps walking. "Ally please! I need to talk to you."

"Austin everything's already been said."

"No! You've said everything I haven't!" Ally turns around. "Why wanna tell me that you won the bet? Oh wait you didn't win! You lost." She turns and keeps walking. "It wasn't a bet it was an agreement!" Ally laughs. "Oh. Sorry."

"Allison Marie Dawson. Please listen to me! I am sorry about the agreement but I honestly wasn't going to allow Dallas to have you. I had you first and I'm sorry if that sounds bad but I did. And I don't care. I just need you in my life. I need you to want me the same way. I wanna wake up and go to school knowing your there for me to see. Please Ally." Ally notices people staring.

"Austin, people are staring." Austin takes Ally's hands.

"I don't care. I need you yo know how much I like you and how much I need you to forgive me. Please I am begging you Ally." Ally laughs.

"Fine just stop making a scene ok?" She hugs Austin. She pulls away and sees Austin tearing up. "Austin...are you crying?" He shakes his head and wipes his eyes. "No there's just something in my eye." She smiles. "Yeah...tears."**(2)** She wipes his eyes. "Austin...are you ok?" Austin smiles. "Yeah. I just can't believe I almost lost you...again." Austin hold's Ally's hands. She guides him over to her locker. "Well don't screw up again." She grabs her things. "See you in music?" Austin nods. "Can't wait." Ally blushes.

"Can I kiss you?" Austin tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Ally smiles. "I don't know. Do you want too?" Austin nods with enthusiasm. "Yes. So, so bad." Ally grabs his shirt and whispers to hi "Well do it. Cause I'm here waiting." Austin smiles and grabs Ally's waist and brings her as close as possible and kisses her.

She pulls away. "See you in music." Austin kisses her cheek and watches her walk away.

-After Class-

Ally walks around the school looking for Austin. She sees Dallas and goes up to him. "Hey Dallas. Have you seen Austin?" Dallas shakes his head. "No. Did y'all make up?" Ally nods. "Gotta go." She walks down the hall fast. She here's music coming from the music room. She walks to the door way to see Austin playing to guitar and singing in front of Mr. Hayes**(3)**

___Like the waves need the  
sand to crash on,  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on,  
Your the bright side of everyday,  
Me without you just isn't the same,  
It's not the same,  
Better, Oh Better,  
Oh Better Together __  
_

_Hey I will always stay by your side forever,__  
__cause we're better together,_

_Hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
_

_Hey I will always stay by your side forever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
__Hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
_

_uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh_

Austin turns to the door to see Ally. He panics "Ally! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you for music. But I see you found your way here. That song was amazing. Well what I heard was amazing." Austin sets his guitar down and gets sad. "You weren't suppose to see it yet. It was gonna be a surprise." Ally walks over to Austin. "Awhhh. Well I'll pretend I didn't see."

Austin smiles. "Good." Classmates start to enter. Austin and Ally take there seats as the class comes in and Mr. Hayes gets on the stage. "Well class. We have a surprise for everyone but mostly for Ally Dawson. Austin Moon will be preforming a song he wrote himself for Ally. Soo..Austin you may take over." Austin stands up and pulls Ally along with him. He sits her down and the rest of the band joins him on stage. He puts on his guitar and comes to the microphone. "This song is for my girl. Ally. Hope you like it." He starts to sing keeping his eyes on Ally the whole time.

_Uh-who-o-o-oh, Uh-who-o-o-o-o,__  
_

_S__ometimes I get in my own way,__  
__I need someone to say, _

"_Hey, What are you thinking?",__  
Y__our words there always just in time__  
J__ust like a perfect rhyme,__  
L__ike your not Even trying,__  
__Like pieces of a puzzle,__  
__without each other,__  
__we're in trouble, trouble__  
_

He spins around as he plays.

_Hey I will always stay by your side forever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
H__ey there's no other way we'll make it through _

_Whatever, cause we're better together,___

_Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,__  
__Remind me when I'm losing touch,__  
__When I'm a little much,'_

He winks at Ally. She laughs.

___Pull, me back to reality,__  
__You, Keep my feet on the ground,__  
__Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating__  
__Like pieces of a puzzle,__  
__without each other,__  
__we're in trouble, trouble__  
_

_Hey, I will always stay,____  
__By you side forever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
__Hey there's no other way,__  
__We'll make it through whatever__  
__cause we're better together__  
_

He jumps off stage and sings in front of Ally.

_L__ike the waves need the__  
__sand to crash on,__  
L__ike the sun needs a world to shine on,__  
__your the bright side of everyday,__  
__me without you just isn't the same,__  
I__t's not the same,__  
B__etter, Oh Better,__  
O__h Better Together_

He goes back on stage.__

H_ey I will always stay by your side forever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
H__ey there's no other way will make it through whatever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
_

_Hey I will always stay by your side forever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
H__ey there's no other way will make it through whatever,__  
__cause we're better together,__  
_

_Uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, Uh-who-o-o oh oh oh_

He finishes playing and everyone stands up and applauds him. Ally starts to cry. Austin gives her a hand on the stage and they hug. "That was beautiful Austin, I loved it."

He kisses her. "I was hoping you would love it." Mr Hayes buts in. "Well Ally. Do you have a song?"**(4) **

"I mean I've been working on one with my band." Austin looks at Ally like she's crazy. "You have?"

Ally nods. Mr Hayes gets excited. "Well please. Share!" Ally nods for her band to come up. Austin steps off the stage and stands in front of Ally. She grabs Austin's guitar. Mr Hayes whispers to Austin. "Did you know she played guitar?" Austin shakes his head no. "No. I didn't even know she had been working on a song. "This song is called Your Biggest Fan

_There's a storm coming up  
and I gotta prepare myself.  
'Cause this feeling's  
getting stronger everyday._

Something's creeping inside  
everything is about to change.  
Gotta face the fact  
that I can't walk away.  


She plays the main chords of the song.

_This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you._

Used to have everything figured out  
but it's different now.  
When you came, you saw  
you conquered my heart.

It's your laugh and your smile;  
wanna stay for a little while.  
I don't wanna go,  
I just want you in my arms.

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you.

Used to run and hide.  
Used to bend our love.  
But I can't escape this time.  
Oh no.

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
You're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.

Baby it's so critical,  
it's so critical, yeah.  
It's so critical,  
it's so critical, yeah 

The class claps for her. She jumps off stage into Austin's arms. They hug and pull away to were their foreheads are touching. "Beautiful Ally."

Mr Hayes turns to the class. "Class now do you see why Austin & Ally are partnered up? Perfection don't you think?.." He turns to Austin and Ally. "Great job. Both of you." Austin and Ally then turn and kiss.

**(1)****What Ally was wearing is on this website- ( **** cgi/setid=67634597**** )**

**(2)Hahaha. I got that from Austin & Ally between Austin ad Dez. Could resist. Perfect moment.(:**

**(3)Here's were the song Better Together comes in. Love that song!**

**(4)Idk why I decided Ally should sing. I was midway through the chapter and was like. "Ally should sing". That song is Critical by Jonas Brothers. I don't own it. (:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Bad news though y'all. My Christmas break is officially over. Back to school :( **

**Soo..Idk when I will update next. Hopefully soon. But you guys are amazing for reading this. We are far from over. I'm gonna start writing chapters in class. Hahaha. I'll start updating like 2 at a time soon(: Love you guys. See you soon. Keep a watch for Chapter 4. And review!**

**XOXO**

**Mariah(:**

**Ta-Ta for now(:**


End file.
